lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenomorph
Xenomorphs are an extra-terrestrial species and the cosmic horror element in the fictional universe of the Alien movie franchise. Chaosium described them as not being part of the Mythos themselves but described how easily they can fit in a Mythos campaign. ( : Malleus Monstrorum) Background Xenomorphs are a parasitic hostile extra-terrestrial species. A race of predators whom kill or infect any lifeforms they encounter, as they expand their species. They are eusoscial life-forms in which a queen rules over a hive, which is organized along a caste system. Which consists of the 15 ft tall queen, praetorians, warriors, and drones. Queen Mothers are above the Queens, ruling over the Xenomorph species, though they have only been seen in Hiveworld. Possessing telepathic and empathetic abilities that permit them to communicate with the xenomorphs of their respective hives across vast distances. Though not a sentient species they have displayed problem solving skills and observational learning. Xenomorphs have learned to cut power to a section in a complex, operate machinery machinery at the most basic level, and boarding an elevator. It's a species that possesses genetic memory. They are asexual with eggs laid by fertile queens. From which facehuggers emerge, parasitical forms that implant chestbursters in the host creature. Which is the infant form of a xenomorph, bursting out of host's chest upon maturing. Xenomorphs have a vaguely bipedal form though usually they adopt a hunched quadrupedal stance. Their bodies have a skeletal, biomechanical appearance, one which is colored in muted shades of blue, black, or bronze. That is extremely resilient, which is unaffected by their acidic blood and is able to withstand some types of small arms fire. Which has an enlongated cylindrical skull with a inner pharyngeal jaw, blade-tipped segmented tails, and four digit clawed hands. Xenomorph blood is acidic and able to corrode through nearly any material with horrifying speed, which they can also spit to blind or incapacitate victims. They can fire their inner pharyngeal jaw like a piston, that can smash through metal. The tail is used both to impale and as a blunt weapon, being strong enough to easily lift an impaled Predator. Xenomorphs are abile to run and crawl along both walls and ceilings. They posses great strength, being able to break though welded steel doors and even reinforced pressurized doors. They build her hives and cocoon victims with Hive Webbing, which is a strong thick resine vomitted from their mouths. Sub-species and mutated forms have emerged due to the different host species they have taken, including flying xenomorphs. The Hives they create could potentially corrode away entire worlds. As each portion of Hive Webbings has a living core known as a Hive Node, which is made up of small organism secreted by the Drones. The Hive Nodes les injured xenomorphs regenerate back to full health as long as they are in contact with the webbing. Hive Nodes use up all the available organic material from carcasses,, plants, and micro-organisms. Though able to regenerate, Hive Nodes can be destroyed via fire. Upon which the webbings produced by that Hive Node, wither way. Trivia * The Xenomorph's design was originally featured in H. R. Giger's Necronomicon artbook, named after the forbidden grimoire from the stories of H. P. Lovecraft. * They likely inspired the Brood from Marvel's Brood Saga. Gallery Xenomorphs_(Aliens).jpg Xenomorph_(Internet).jpg Xenomorph_2_(Internet).jpg|Queen Xenomorph_3_(Internet).jpg|King Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Extra-terrestrial Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Races (Mythos-Influenced)